


Partner in Crime

by ActualRealLiveFiveYearOld



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Airplanes, M/M, dan and arin also get arrested, rlly cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9143749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActualRealLiveFiveYearOld/pseuds/ActualRealLiveFiveYearOld
Summary: "Fell in love in the back of a cop car" AU.





	

All Arin wanted to do was watch the planes. The fact that he was trespassing was irrelevant.  
He did this all the time, there was no need to worry about getting caught.  
Except this time, he was accompanied by the new kid at school. The new kid that he was trying so desperately to impress.  
Dan was a nervous gazelle of a person, somehow incredibly suave and clumsy, charming his way through every friend group at school. Arin wasn't yet ready to admit that every time Dan looked at him, his heart felt like it had been kicked. It didn't take long for him to convince Dan to go to the runway with him. He didn't take many risks, and something like this, something to get his heart pumping was exactly what he needed.  
So here they were, stalking towards the runway, stickers getting caught in their jeans and fleece jackets. The multicolored lights lining the asphalt ignited the frenzied anticipation on Dan's face, and Arin was so glad that he'd invited him.  
He found his little spot, safe and secluded amongst the weeds, far enough from the concrete that he wouldn't die or go deaf from the engine noise. Just in case, though, he had packed earplugs for Dan. He spread out the blanket and sat down, patting it to encourage Dan to sit next to him.  
"This is illegal, right?" Dan asked, and Arin nodded.  
"Oh yeah, super illegal."  
"Fantastic." He switched his eyes forward, surprisingly eager. It was cute of him, and Arin couldn't help feeling that he was being swept up by Dan's lopsided grin and pure magnetism. They got along well, but Arin was still surprised that he agreed.  
"There should be a plane in about two minutes." Arin said, a printed out flight schedule grasped in one hand. Dan smiled and nodded, and they returned to silence.  
What should he say?  
Here Dan was, all alone, sequestered without anyone getting in the way, and Arin's ever-helpful brain was offering nada for conversation.  
"How are your classes?" Arin blurted out, and Dan turned to him, a bit amused.  
'How are your classes?'?!  
What the fuck was he DOING? That was so stupid!  
"They're good, you know? I just wish the school had more in the arts department." Dan answered without missing a beat. Arin stammered.  
"Do you draw?"  
"Sing." Dan answered, and Arin was kicking himself. Of course he sang! Of course...  
He sang?  
"You sing?" Arin squeaked, and Dan nodded. This wasn't good. He was starting to like Dan even more.  
"Yeah, but I don't think it'll get anywhere. I'll probably just major in something different and sing on the side. That seems- whoa!"  
Dan's eyes widened as a plane started rolling down the runway, and Arin scrambled for the earplugs.  
"It's fucking huge!" Dan exclaimed. A pair of bright orange earplugs was thrust in front of his face, and Dan looked over skeptically.  
"You're gonna want to wear them." Arin stated simply, using his other hand to insert his own. At that, Dan took them and plugged his ears, watching the plane raptly.  
Planes are so much... bigger when you aren't sitting in them. The lights under the wings, bright enough to be seen from the ground, were blinding from that close.  
Dan watched it, and remembered sitting on the ground, mistaking plane lights for the stars in New Jersey as a kid. From here, they looked even more like stars, combusting and shooting across the concrete, to be seen by another child wondering where a star might journey to. It was a dizzying streak across the horizon, followed by a delayed dragging crash of a noise that was still near deafening, even with the earplugs.  
Arin could watch him, enraptured by the wonder so plainly etched into Dan's features. As the plane drove in their direction, Dan rose to his knees so as to not let it move out of his view. Arin's heart siezed, reaching out and yanking Dan back down onto the ground violently. He shook his head silently, knowing it would be a waste to yell. Dan was confused until the plane passed them as Arin held him to the ground and everything they had brought locked either in his other arm or between his knees.

A wall of wind smacked the both of them, their hair whipping around them and Dan struggled to stay in place. As the air around them vacuumed and Dan found it hard to breathe for a second, he recognized that if he had compromised his center of gravity by standing, he would have been thrown like a ragdoll. Arin, in tugging him back down to the blanket, had kept him from making a stupid decision that could have seriously tossed him around.  
The plane disappeared as quickly as it had appeared, leaving only a final explosion of noise and the purple burning of light fading in their eyes in its wake. Arin's grip on their belongings loosened, along with his death hold on Dan. Dan didn't remove the earplugs until Arin took his out.  
"Sorry for throwing you down like that." Arin said, once the jet noise had fled into the cold air.  
"No, dude, thank you." Dan gasped out, baffled at his own lapse of judgement.  
"They're jet turbines, so they fly by passing air through the engine," Arin explained. "Also, they're super fucking fast."  
"It was awesome!" Dan shrieked, searching the night for the plane as Arin sat back, preparing a joke about Dan's wild hair.  
Then a blue light flashed against Dan's form, and the single whoop of a police siren. Oh, shit.  
Arin looked over at Dan, who was already anxiously gearing up to run.  
"Oh balls," he giggled. "It's the jakes."  
Arin didn't have time to question the nickname as he (again) pulled Dan down to the blanket.  
"Don't run, you'll make it worse." He muttered. Dan caught his eyes with a look of terror, but nodded in agreement. Arin had lived here longer, he knew the rules.  
He stood straight, offering a kind smile with his hands up.  
"Hello, sir."  
A flashlight beam settled over him, and it seemed brighter than the plane lights as it flashed in his eyes.  
"Hanson?" The officer was squinting, trying to see if he had the right teen pinned under his light. "You know you're trespassing, right son?"  
"Yes, sir." Arin kept his tone even, trying to pinpoint the voice of the officer. It was a small town, he's probably known him since birth. Which meant he knew his parents. Great.  
"Who have you got with you?" The officer called, and Arin looked down at Dan, watching him wide-eyed from the blanket.  
"A new student. I dragged him here to see the planes."  
"Is that the Avidan boy?" He flicked the flashlight in the general direction of Dan.  
"Yes, sir." Arin repeated, and bent at the knees to beckon him up.  
"Come on, Dan."  
Dan stood next to him, and the officer waved both of them over.  
"Come on, boys. Can't be too long until another plane comes along. Don't want to be standing near when that happens."  
"Does everyone know that but me?" Dan asked in a whisper, and Arin smiled.  
"We better go with him." He gathered up the blanket and schedule, and lead the way for Dan. They went through the fence again, and the officer met them there, clicking his flashlight off as they stepped into the light of the patrol car.  
"As I thought. Hanson and Avidan." He had his hands on his hips, and he winked at Arin. "I didn't interrupt anything, did I?"  
Dan blushed as Arin rolled his eyes.  
"Come on, Mr. Davis."  
"It's Officer Davis, as long as you're breaking the law, Arin."  
"Sorry, sir."  
"Put your things in the back and we can talk more." He waved them to the trunk and tossed Arin the keys to unlock it. Dan was watching all of this transpire with the same look of wonder that he'd fixed the plane with. Arin felt his chest swell at this, though he had no control over how small his town was.  
Arin packed the things into the trunk, nonchalantly moving batons and other nondescript black boxes that made Dan's heart catch in his throat. He slammed it shut and crossed back into the headlights, handing the keys back to Officer Davis. Dan was stunned when the officer addressed him.  
"Alright Avidan, lemme get a look at you." 

He was eased forward by Arin, who seemed to treat all of this as more of an inconvenience than anything else.  
"Oh boy, you're tall!" The officer looked up at him the same way he looked up at Arin, and though Dan was hunched over, he could tell.  
"Straighten up, son. Why do you look so scared?" The officer laughed heartily, and Dan felt like everyone was in on a joke that he wasn't.  
Dan rolled back his shoulders and stood at his full height, rivaling Arin.  
"Stand next to him, Hanson."  
Arin groaned and came up next to him.  
"He's almost got you beat!" Davis poked Arin, and Arin's head dipped down bashfully.  
"Yes, he does, sir. Glad to have someone on my level."  
"Now, Dan, I haven't ever met you. Why are you already so frightened?"  
Dan started, looking a bit helpless.  
"I'm from New Jersey, sir." He mumbled nervously. "It's not usually a good thing to get caught by the cops."  
"Well, I do wish we could have met on better terms." The officer said, and his friendly nature seemed to put Dan a bit more at ease. "But we do need to talk about you two being out here."  
"Yes, sir." They both answered in unison. The officer shook his head.  
"I never thought I'd be giving a legal lecture to Arin Hanson."  
"Aw, you must have figured I'd do something stupid one of these days, Officer Davis."  
"Now, that I did, Arin. Ever since I pulled you out of that tree when you were seven."  
"It was a big tree!" He defended, then caught Dan's quietly amused look.  
"It was!" He insisted.  
"You know you shouldn't even be past this fence, much less that close to the runway."  
"Yes, sir." Arin answered for the both of them.  
"It's dangerous! What if one of you had gotten hurt?"  
"Sorry, sir." Dan mumbled, and the officers eyes were pulled to him.  
"Now, I know for a fact he was the one that dragged you into this." He pointed to Arin. "I remember when he convinced that Berhow girl to jump off of her house using trash bags as parachutes." He snickered, and Arin protested.  
"She forced me to do that! She's not as innocent in that as she seems. She's just a better actor."  
"Or Barry Kramer. You knew that creek was too shallow to be jumping into."  
"Okay, that was me." He darted a dangerous smile in Dan's direction.  
"Why do you do stuff like this? You always get hurt." Davis hooked his thumbs into his belt loops.  
"I guess this town is just a bit too small for me." Arin shrugged.  
Dan felt his heart race. Arin had a track record, it seemed.  
"Okay, Arin. I'll drive you two home."  
"We can walk!" Arin assured him. "Just, please don't tell our parents."  
"Why shouldn't I?" He asked. "You're out past curfew and trespassing in a place that you can get injured."  
"Please, Officer Davis. I don't need the trouble, and I don't want to cause any for Dan." Arin pleaded, and Dan tried to look apologetic. "We won't do it again."  
  
Officer Davis sighed.  
  
"Alright, Arin. Just this once." He gave him a serious look, and Arin came forward to shake his hand.  
"Thank you, Mr. Davis."  
"Don't thank me, I'm not doing this for you. I just don't want to be the one to wake up your parents." They shook hands, and Dan almost melted in relief.  
Having Arin with him seriously helped him. Then again, Arin had gotten him into this situation.  
He wouldn't have traded it for anything.  
"I appreciate it, sir." Dan said, and he was waved into the car.  
"I'll drop you off a block from your house." He offered.  
As they got into the back, Dan and Arin were crammed together with no seat belts to be seen.  
"How does this town have such cool cops?" He whispered to Arin, and snickered.  
"I've just known him all my life. Had you been out here alone, you'd be in deep shit right about now."  
"Thank god you're here, then." Dan whispered. Arin's chest felt stretched, and the blue lights bouncing off of Dan's face were bringing the sincerity out in his eyes.  
Arin knew this was all his fault.  
"Sorry for dragging you into this." He said, and Dan bumped their knees together.  
"Don't worry about it. It was awesome."  
The car started up, and pulled out of the desolate field.

"Next time you ask, I'll definitely still agree."  
"Next time?"  
"Yeah. I'm sure you have lots of ways to have fun." Dan winked at him, and Arin blushed. They rode together, bumping knees and elbows due to close quarters to the beat of the radio chattering in the front seat.  
Dan's profile was ignited at a rhythm as they drove under streetlights, lingering as though the light were trying to hold his image as long as it could. It was breathtaking, as even nature wanted to embrace him.  
Arin definitely wanted to.  
They pulled stopped at the street corner nearest Dan's house, and Arin offered to walk him home.  
"It's not safe to go alone... you know, our best officer is out dealing with some hooligans right now." Arin giggled, getting out after Dan. Officer Davis waved him out at the joke, rolling his eyes.  
"Go on, Hanson."  
  
He walked Dan home talking about school, and which teachers to look out for. Their shadows stretched along the road under the lamps, and the cold found its way to burning their lungs. Their hands collided more than once, and Arin tried not to grab him and pull him in. He just wished they were walking home from the runway, not a brush with the law.  
Arin was disappointed when they stopped at Dan's house.  
He helped him through his open bedroom window, turning to leave.  
  
"Arin!" Dan whispered loudly, and the other boy stopped.  
  
"What?" He came back, just outside the window, eye-level with Dan.  
  
"Well, um... I'm sorry that I ruined watching the airplanes," he said.  
  
Arin almost protested, but his heart lodged into his throat when Dan leaned in and pressed his lips to Arin's cheek quickly, pulling back just as fast.  
  
"But I'm sure you can find another way for us to get into trouble."  
  
Despite the cold, Arin's face was on fire all the way home. 


End file.
